Forum:RoyboyX Ban Review/Non-Admin Voting
Non-Admin Voting The non-admin voting has closed. Please do not modify this section. Administrator discussion is taking place on the AML. Administrators, please check your inboxes for the discussion thread, and vote in the admin voting section towards the top of the page. Link to Non-Admin Voting subpage The voting phase of the review will be a simple majority vote. Start at the top (section 1) and work your way down; vote in all sections (for example, if you vote to extend the ban, you can still have a vote in restrictions). To vote, sign your name using an asterisk, a hash sign, and four tildes under the item that you are voting in support for (e.g., *# ~~~~). There are no "oppose" votes per se; instead, vote for the item with an opposing viewpoint. You may change your votes freely until the close of the review, just remember to remove your old vote first. As a reminder, this is the non-binding voting section for non-administrators. If you are an administrator, vote in the binding section above. Section 1: Ban/unban *'Extend the ban' against RoyboyX. With your vote, indicate when you want the next ban review to take place (or never). Continue to the next section. *# Loudclaw 05:28, April 2, 2013 (UTC) (And here's why. This is my old IP before I was 13; Roy threatened to destroy the Wiki if I kept posting. This was on a different Wiki, but just read it and you'll understand what I mean. Agree with Night. Sorry, didn't see the second sentence...) *'Unban' RoyboyX. Continue to the next section. *#Mr. Anon (talk) 16:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) *#Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *#Sylux X 15:28, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *#[[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 20:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Section 2a: Restrictions and conditions to unban Only vote in this section if you voted to unban RoyboyX above. *Unban with '''no restrictions'. Continue to the next section. *Unban with restrictions. Continue to the next section. *#Mr. Anon (talk) 16:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) *#Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *#Sylux X 15:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *#[[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 20:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Section 2b: Restrictions Only vote in this section if you voted to unban ''with restrictions above. You may either vote for a restriction already listed here, or list a new restriction that you propose and vote for it. Vote for as many or as few restrictions as you wish. Majority here will be calculated out of all the admins that voted for an unban with restrictions; any restriction with more than a 50% majority will be applied if unban with restrictions is also chosen by majority. Note that these restrictions would be conditions of unbanning; violation of them would lead to an instant re-banning. *Permanent, unconditional limitation to one user account. *#Mr. Anon (talk) 16:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) *#Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *#Sylux X 15:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *#[[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 20:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *Topic ban limitation to only editing articles that primarily concern canon or non-canon elements of the ''Metroid series. Among the articles that are forbidden in this restriction are those dealing with the Metroid fandom. *Permanent, unconditional bar from seeking sysop or bureaucrat powers. *#Mr. Anon (talk) 16:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) *#Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *#Sylux X 15:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *#[[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n'']] {Patroller} 20:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC)